<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Z namalowanym słowami słońcem pod powiekami by RudeSumienie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701567">Z namalowanym słowami słońcem pod powiekami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie'>RudeSumienie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Ale jednak, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danger, Domniemany Steve Rogers/Jmes "Bucky" Barnes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kolejny Angst do kolekcji, M/M, Nikt nie powiedział tego wprost, Pandemic Week, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tydzień Pandemiczny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie chce umierać. Nie w ten sposób. Nie sam w zimnym, ciemnym miejscu. Nie w ciszy przerywanej dźwiękiem osuwającego się gruzu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Z namalowanym słowami słońcem pod powiekami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts">Annie445</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No więc cześć!<br/>Ostrzegę tylko formalnie, że to kolejny Angst, tym razem z relatywnie dobrym zakończeniem. Ta myślę?<br/>Nie bijcie mnie!<br/>W każdym razie, to kolejna praca dla #tygodniapandemicznego, który wyzwala we mnie jakieś pokłady weny bo nigdy nie napisałam tyle różnych prac w tak krótkim czasie.<br/>Ogromne podziękowania dla mojej cudownej bety @Annie445, która jakimś cudem jeszcze ze mną wytrzymuje. ( Choć torturuję ją ogromnymi ilościami Angstu)</p><p>Wszystkie prawa należą do Marvel Comiks ja tylko bawię się postaciami. </p><p>Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Jest źle prawda?  </p><p>Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza przerywana dźwiękami pękającego betonu. Nie czuje nóg. Impet z jakim zawalił się na niego budynek unieruchomił go pod gruzami. Zbroja była powgniatana i porozrywana w kilku miejscach. Jego zapasy energii były zbyt wyczerpane, żeby choćby próbować wydostać się spod gruzów. Walka zbyt wiele go kosztowała. Teraz może tylko leżeć bezwładnie i czekać na cud, który nigdy nie nastąpi.  </p><p>Nikt nie przyjdzie mu z pomocą. </p><p>Od czasu wojny domowej został praktycznie sam. Z resztą nawet jeśli byłby ktokolwiek, kto chciałby go stąd wyciągnąć, nie miałby zbyt wiele czasu. Ogromne wgniecenie po lewej stronie jego klatki piersiowej i wystający z niego pręt nie działały na jego korzyść. Tak jak blaknący blask reaktora.  </p><p>Tony nie chce umierać. Na pewno nie w ten sposób. Prawie całe życie się tego bał, uwięzienia w nieaktywnej zbroi po środku niczego, powolnej bolesnej śmierci, wpatrywania się godzinami w nicość, samotności. Po Syberii jego lęk tylko się nasilił.  </p><p>- FRIDAY? Jak bardzo jest źle.  </p><p>- Pomoc medyczna jest w drodze, sir. Zawiadomiłam o twoim położeniu pułkownika Rhodesa.  </p><p>- FRIDAY.  </p><p>- Pozwoliłam sobie również nadać komunikat S.O.S dla wszystkich superbohaterów w odległości stu mil.</p><p>- FRIDAY.   </p><p>- Nadałam także specjalny komunikat powiadamiający dla… </p><p>- Podaj mi po prostu te pieprzone parametry!  </p><p>Jego własny krzyk dźwięczy mu w uszach. Gdzieś osunął się gruz. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, któryś z większych kawałków wiszących nad nim pozbawiłby go przytomności, dopóki nie będzie po wszystkim. Gdyby był szczęściarzem, któryś nich osunąłby mu się prosto głowę skracając męki.  </p><p>Zamyka oczy i bierze trzy głębokie wdechy.  </p><p>- FRIDAY, podaj mi parametry, proszę.  </p><p>- Ciężkie uszkodzenia zbroi. Większość sensorów jest nieaktywna. Hydraulika zniszczona, zwłaszcza w dolnych partiach skafandra. Poziom mocy niebezpiecznie niski.  </p><p>- Szansa przeżycia?  </p><p>- Oscyluje w okolicach trzydziestu pięciu procent, sir.  </p><p>- Kurwa.  </p><p>- Przykro mi szefie.  </p><p>To dla niego za dużo. Czuje kłucie pod powiekami, łzy spływają w dół jego twarzy. A on nie ma nawet jak ich otrzeć, bo leży unieruchomiony pod pieprzonym zawalonym budynkiem w nieaktywnym skafandrze. A jego pieprzona sztuczna inteligencja próbuje go pocieszyć.  </p><p>- Kurwa.  </p><p>Nie chce umierać. Nie w ten sposób. Nie sam w zimnym, ciemnym miejscu. Nie w ciszy przerywanej dźwiękiem osuwającego się gruzu. </p><p>- FRIDAY? </p><p>- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić szefie?  </p><p>I czy tylko mu się wydaje, czy jej głos jest przepełniony bólem? Może zaczął już wariować ze strachu i samotności.  </p><p>- Czy możesz zadzwonić do kapitana Rogersa? Użyj numeru, który wysłał razem z telefonem. Próbowaliśmy go namierzyć więc jest w twojej bazie danych.  </p><p>- Nie jestem pewna czy odbierze, sir. </p><p>- Po prostu spróbuj, proszę.  </p><p>- Oczywiście, szefie.  </p><p>- Dziękuję.  </p><p>Nie chce umierać sam. Nie chce zostawić tego w ten sposób. Nie może. </p><p>- Nikt nie odpowiada, sir.  </p><p>kurwa. </p><p>- Próbuj do skutku FRIDAY.  </p><p>- Tak jest.  </p><p>Jest coraz zimniej. Tony myśli, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z utratą krwi. Zamyka oczy, starając się unormować oddech. Gdzieś w tle znów słychać odgłos spadającego gruzu. Nasłuchuje licząc na dźwięk kroków, krzyku albo cokolwiek co zwiastowało by nadejście ratunku. Zatraca się w tym, może nawet zasypia na chwilę, aż w końcu wybudza go cichy głos FRIDAY.  </p><p>- Szefie udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z kapitanem Rogersem. </p><p>- Świetnie. Moja inteligentna dziewczynka. Daj go na linię.  </p><p>Głos Tony’ego drży. Oblizuje spierzchnięte usta dając sobie chwilę, na opanowanie emocji. Nienawidzi pozycji w jakiej się znajduje. Może tylko patrzeć na wiszące nad nim kawałki gruzu, zwiastujące jego śmierć. Prawie jak pieprzony horror.  </p><p>- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego dzwonisz do mnie z innego numeru niż ten, który ci wysłałem? Jeśli to jakaś sztuczka, Tony, mogę cię zapewnić, że i tak nas nie namierzysz. Odebrałem tylko dlatego, że FRIDAY zarzuciła mnie setką wiadomości.  </p><p>Tony ma ochotę płakać. Szorstki głos Steve’a przynosi mu prawdziwą ulgę. Nie będzie sam. Nie będzie. Ktoś będzie przy nim. Nawet jeśli tylko w ten sposób. To ciągle lepsze niż nic. Z gardła wyrywa mu się tłumiony szloch. </p><p>- Tony?  </p><p>Może wyczuć zdziwienie i niepokój w jego głosie. Może wyobrazić sobie jak unosi brwi w geście niezrozumienia a potem marszczy je, próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje. Prawie jakby tu był. Prawie jakby był przy nm. Nie jest sam.  </p><p>- Tony? Co... </p><p>- Cześć Blondi. Nie spodziewałeś się mnie, co?  </p><p>- Tony? Potrzebujesz pomocy? Co się dzieje?  </p><p>Panika w jego głosie powoduje szybsze bicie serca Tony’ego. Martwi się, martwi, martwi. Nie będzie sam, nie umrze sam. Ktoś tu jest.  </p><p>- Tony odezwij się. Tony!  </p><p>- Spokojnie superżołnierzu. - Chrypi - Jaka jest u ciebie pogoda? Jest tam słońce?  </p><p>- Tony do cholery! </p><p>- Jest słońce Steve? Powiedz mi. </p><p>- Tony, jeśli to sztuczka… </p><p>- Po prostu powiedz mi, czy jest tam cholerne słońce.  </p><p>Cisza dzwoni mu w uszach. Bierze głębszy oddech. Bolą go płuca. Pieprzony pręt sterczący mu z piersi staje się coraz bardziej rzeczywisty. Pewnie adrenalina opada i jego obrażenia dają się coraz bardziej we znaki. Chcę zapytać FRIDAY ile czasu mu zostało, ale boi się. Tak naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli nie wie, staje się to nierzeczywiste, bardziej odległe. Może o tym nie myśleć. Prawie jakby go to nie dotyczyło.  </p><p>- Jest. - odpowiada w końcu.  </p><p>- Powiedz mi, powiedz, jak wygląda.  </p><p>- Tony co się… </p><p>- Proszę.  </p><p>To musi być szok. Oddech urywa się po drugiej stronie połączenia i Tony prawie panikuje, że znowu został sam, ale zaraz słyszy ciche chrząknięcie.  </p><p>- Jest naprawdę ładne. Zaraz będzie zachodzić.  </p><p>- Steve użyj słów, jesteś artystą. Namaluj je w mojej wyobraźni.  </p><p>- Uhm...  </p><p>- No dalej wielkoludzie, pokaż co potrafisz.  </p><p>- Jest pomarańczowe, ale miejscami wpada w czerwień. Powoli chyli się ku linii horyzontu barwiąc drzewa na ten sam kolor. Wyglądają jakby płonęły, jakby trawił je niewidzialny ogień. - Na chwilę zalega cisza  przerywana oddechem Steve'a - To jest piękne. Też... Uhm. U ciebie też tak to wygląda?  </p><p>Tony wydaje zbolały jęk i parska szorstkim śmiechem sprawiając, że po jego twarzy toczy się więcej łez. Nie widzi słońca i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. Ale może zadowolić się tym co opisał mu Steve. Może sobie tylko wyobrazić jak piękny jest zachód, gdziekolwiek Steve jest. Tony nie jest romantykiem, ale zawsze je uwielbiał. Zwłaszcza lecąc nad linią wody, kiedy promienie odbijały się od jej tafli. Zamyka oczy próbując przywołać w wyobraźni obraz Steve’a na tle zachodzącego słońca.  </p><p>- Tony, co się dzieje? </p><p>Słyszy panikę w jego głosie. Robi mu się coraz zimniej.  </p><p>- Jest piękne. Musi być piękne. Boże chciałbym to zobaczyć.  </p><p>- Tony… </p><p>- Możesz wrócić do domu wiesz? Gdziekolwiek jesteś, już możesz. Barnes też może. Wszyscy możecie.  </p><p>- Co? </p><p>- Nic nie ruszałem, wszystko jest tak jak zostawiliście. Już wszystko załatwiłem. Wieża jest zapisana dla was. Na użytek Avengers. </p><p>- Jak… </p><p>- I sprawa z porozumieniami też prawie gotowa. Załatwiłem to. Tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniają, to bezużyteczny świstek, kawałek papieru, pic na wodę. Możecie działać sami a ludzie czują się bezpieczniej. Tak miało być od początku. Nie chcieliście mnie słuchać, ale przysięgam ci, że taki był plan. A teraz będziecie już bezpieczni FRIDAY prześle każdemu z was indywidualną wersję umowy. Możecie sprawdzić, żadnych haczyków. Przysięgam </p><p>- Ale... </p><p>- Nic dziwnego, że nie chcieliście mnie słuchać byłem takim dupkiem i przepraszam. Ale teraz możecie wrócić do domu, naprawdę. Będziecie bezpieczni i… </p><p>- Tony uspokój się!  </p><p>Tony dusi się własnymi łzami. Płacze? Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znowu zaczął. Mruga, żeby odpędzić łzy i zagryza wargę. Płuca palą bólem. I och boże, czy Steve myśli, że to pułapka. Zdenerwował go na pewno, inaczej by nie krzyczał. Ale on nie może się rozłączyć, Tony nie chce umrzeć sam. Gdzieś w tle spada kolejny fragment gruzu, odłamki z brzękiem odbijają się od metalowej powłoki zbroi, nie może powstrzymać przerażonego jęku.  </p><p>- Nie rozłączaj się! </p><p>- Co się... </p><p>- Proszeproszeproszeproszę. - Może tylko jęczeć. </p><p>Kawałek ściany ląduje koło jego głowy, zagłuszając odpowiedź Steve’a.  </p><p>- Proszę nie chcę umierać sam. Proszę. Proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie </p><p>Słyszy jak Steve wciąga powietrze ze świstem. Przez chwile panuje kompletna cisza. I och Boże czy Steve się rozłączył? Tak bardzo nie chce umierać. Tak bardzo nie chce być sam.  </p><p>- Tony oddychaj.  </p><p>Steve ciągle tu jest. Nie rozłączył się i tak, może to zrobić. Bierze trzy głębokie wdechy i jęczy na ostry ból w płucach.  </p><p>- Powoli, Tony. Wdech, wydech.  </p><p>Tak, powoli. Wyrównuje oddech i zamyka oczy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że cały drży. Próbuje się opanować, ale na próżno. Przywołuje obraz zachodu słońca, który opisał dla niego Steve, wyobraża sobie lot nad Pacyfikiem i odpręża napięte ramiona. Dalej nie czuje nóg. </p><p>- Tak, właśnie tak. -Chwali - Gdzie jesteś Tony?  </p><p>- Bez znaczenia.  </p><p>- Nie każ mi… </p><p>- Nie, naprawdę bez znaczenia. O ile nie jesteś w pobliżu Nowego Jorku.  </p><p>- Mógłbym być. - Mruczy </p><p>- Wątpię, żebyś zdążył Steve. </p><p>- Nie wiem jak szybko mógłbym dotrzeć, ale Buck załatwia już samolot. - Tony ignoruje bolesne ukłucie w sercu na dźwięk tego imienia. - Gdybyś dał nam chwilę, mógłbym… Moglibyśmy... </p><p>- Nie zdążysz Steve. </p><p>- Nie wiesz tego. </p><p>- Mam nad głową tonę gruzu i dziurę w piersi. Nie zdążysz.  </p><p>Słyszy jak Steve wciąga powietrze. Robi mu się zimno, rana pulsuje. Jakby wypowiedzenie tego na głos sprawiło, że wszystko stało się bardziej rzeczywiste. Jakby nie mógł już tego ignorować. Zamyka oczy. Nie będzie znowu płakał.  </p><p>- Dobry Boże.  </p><p>- Wróćcie do Domu. Baza jest wasza. Pepper załatwiła formalności.  </p><p>Odpowiada mu cisza przerywana chrapliwym oddechem.  </p><p>- Przepraszam. - mówi - Za Syberię. Byłem dupkiem.  </p><p>- Tony... Ja też... - wzdycha - Uh. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.  </p><p>- Nie cofniesz czasu Cap. Po prostu wróćcie do domu.  </p><p>- Bez ciebie, to nie będzie dom.  </p><p>Tony chce krzyczeć. Chce rwać włosy z głowy, ale nie jest pewien czy miałby wystarczająco siły nawet jeśli nie byłby unieruchomiony, coraz ciężej mu utrzymać otwarte oczy. Tony nie chce być oszukiwany, nie chce kłamstw. Wie, że zawsze był niewystarczający. Za słaby, zbyt wolny, nie godny bycia superbohaterem. Zepsuty. Kupiec śmierci - od początku do końca. Wszyscy porzucili go w mgnieniu oka. Gdyby był dobry, gdyby był odpowiedni wtedy by tego nie zrobili. Nie chce słuchać kłamstw.  </p><p>- Tony, mów do mnie.  </p><p>Drętwieją mu usta. Ma wrażenie, że coś przeoczył.  </p><p>- Tony. Jesteś tam? </p><p>- Tak. </p><p>- W porządku, w porządku. Tony wsiadamy na quinjet, niedługo będziemy.  </p><p>- Nie czuje nóg i chyba dłoni. - Mruczy sennie. Od kiedy powieki są takie ciężkie?  </p><p>- Po prostu nie zasypiaj. Zaraz będziemy.  </p><p>- Tu jest tak zimno.  </p><p>- Tony, nie zamykaj oczu.  </p><p>- Ale widzę słońce, tak jak je opisałeś.  </p><p>- Tony!  </p><p>- Takie piękne, Steve. Prawie jak ty.  </p><p>Tym razem słyszy tylko zaskoczony wdech. Tak, ten zachód jest taki piękny, przypomina mu Steve’a. Tak samo nieuchwytny.  </p><p>- Niebezpiecznie wolny rytm serca. Zagrożenie Bradykardii.  </p><p>- FRIDAY? FRIDAY trzymaj go, nie pozwól mu zasnąć, będziemy niedługo. Tony słyszysz mnie? Tony?  </p><p>- Hej Steve, wrócicie do domu?  </p><p>- Tony do cholery! Nie zasypiaj! </p><p>- Kocham... - Dyszy, dlaczego płuca nie współpracują? - Kocham cię. Was wszystkich.  </p><p>Ktoś krzyczy. Woła? Jakieś imię, może jego, ale to tak daleko, dźwięki są takie odległe. A on widzi zachód słońca. Jest taki piękny, maluje niebo na czerwono. Prawie tak jak opisał mu Steve.  </p><p>Steve? Kim jest Steve? To on go woła?  </p><p>Nie ważne. To już nie ważne. Tony chce wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć obrazu przed nim, ale nie może. Coś go blokuje. </p><p>Nie ważne. Wystarczy mu sam widok.  </p><p>Bierze głęboki wdech i zasypia z namalowanym słowami słońcem pod powiekami.  </p><p> </p><p>Budzi go uporczywe pikanie. Próbuje otworzyć oczy, ale jasność pomieszczenia go oślepia.  Bolą go płuca, a kiedy próbuje wziąć oddech zaczyna się dusić. Ktoś się nad nim pochyla, dotyka go i coś mówi. Tony nie może rozróżnić słów.  </p><p>Wyciągają rurkę z jego gardła i w końcu, w końcu może wziąć głęboki oddech. Nawet nie pamięta, dlaczego tak bardzo mu go brakowało.  </p><p>- Umarłem? - Pyta w nicość, ciągle nie może otworzyć oczu.  </p><p>- Nie, ale było blisko. Kilka minut później i mogliśmy już cię nie uratować.  </p><p>- Dobrze. Tlen jest dobry.  </p><p>- Śpij Tony.  </p><p>Tak to dobry plan. Sen brzmi w porządku. Czuje, że ktoś łapie go za dłoń, ale nie ma siły otworzyć oczu.  </p><p>Zasypia usypiany rytmicznym pikaniem maszyny a przed oczami ma najpiękniejszy zachód słońca jaki widział.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>